


Marrmarr

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [20]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, dom!Marr, snarky!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Marr has had enough of Reader’s nicknames for him.





	Marrmarr

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

_“I agree with Marrmarr- I’m sorry, Marr, here. We should-”_

Marr lets out a growl while thrusting into you again. You gasp and dig your nails harder against the strategy table. If you had known calling him by your new nickname for him enough times would lead to this, you would have been using it all the time.

“How many times have I told you not to use that name in public?” Marr says. You laugh and find it delightful when he fucks you harder, nearly making you lose your footing. “I don’t mind you doing it in private, even if it’s ridiculous-”

“Oh, come on,  _Marrmarr_ ,” you purr and turn your head to look behind you. Shivers travel down your spine when you focus on his mask first. It shouldn’t be so hot to have him keep it on during sex but the way your cunt tightens around his cock isn’t fooling anyone. You’re wet and desperate, craving him to fuck you sore. “Where’s your- ah, sense of humor?”

A yelp slips from your lips when Marr pushes you roughly down, making your cheek meet the table. The metal on it is pleasantly cool and you press your whole body against it as much as you can. However, the vanishing heat quickly comes back when Marr’s gloved hands squeeze your hips hard.

“It left the moment I saw you-”

“Rude,” you say back laughing. Marr snorts but his tone quickly changes into a series of huffs and grunts when he begins thrusting harder into you. You groan and push your lower body up, being more than eager to be subjected to his “punishment”.


End file.
